From Naruto to One Piece
by Wait.What
Summary: Currently being rewritten. Four Ninja from the Naruto world wind up in the One Piece world and have to adapt to the new world to survive. Why were they sent to this realm? And what's up with the sudden increase in crime?
1. Meeting Mikan and Yuki

_**Naruto to One Piece**_

_**Disclaimer: **_What do you mean I don't own them? Jerks!

_**Chapter One: **_Meeting Mikan and Yuki

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Mikan and Yuki were walking home from their latest mission, Guard the Youko Scroll During it's Transport to Sunagakure. It was a B class mission, and it had taken about four days to Sunagakure, and two days back to Konohagakure. They only encountered a few enemies trying to get their hands on the scroll, who were quickly enilated. During their walk home to the Apartment Complex, they had started discussing weapons, and which one was better. This, of course, led to an arguement. Mikan and Yuki were almost always argueing, but there anger at each other usually only lasted half an hour before they were talking to each other. Mikan was saying that scythes and sickles were the better weapon, why Yuki was argueing that swords were the more profitent weapon, katanas and bastard swords in general.

In fact, they were argueing so intensly, they pasted the road to the Apartment Complex and continued down the path to the forest that marked the border of Konohagakure. They kept on walking, until Yuki finally threw his hands up in the air and stopped, declairing that he would never speak to Mikan ever again. He turned around, only to see trees, trees, trees, and a squirrel. Several squirells in fact. Many of them were holding kunias, but most of the were holding plasma cannons. A few of them even had rocket launchers.

"Da fuck?" Yuki said, sweatdropping. Mikan turned around to look at the squirells, and also sweatdropped.

"See? I told you squirells were going to take over the earth, but did you believe me? Nooooo..." She said. Yuki turned his head to his compainon, mouth agape.

"Are you on crack?" He asked.

"It's a distinct possiblity. I had always wondered what the hell they stuck in hospital food to make it taste so bad." Mikan said. "So what're we gonna do 'bout the squirells?"

"Hope they don't attack, since they greatly out number us?" Yuki suggested. At that moment, all the squirells raised their weapons, and aimed at the two. Mikan face palmed.

"You just **had** to open your fat-ass mouth, didn't you?" She asked, before turning around to run.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said as he turned around as well.

"Wanna run away screaming?" Mikan asked.

"Sure, why not?" Yuki responded. They threw their hands up and started to run from the evil squirells of doom.

About an hour later they had gotten far, far away from the evil squirells o' doom. There was just one thing wrong. Actually, make that two.

One, they were lost. Two, they weren't in a forest anymore, hell they didn't even think they were in **Konoha anymore.**

In fact, they were on a beach, and in the distance a city was in view. There was no longer any sign of a forest.

"Aw, shit. Now where the hell are we?" Mikan asked with an irritated look on her face.

"Well, Toto, I sure as hell know that we ain't in Konoha anymore." Yuki said, trying to brighten things up. It didn't work.

"Gah. We're stranded in the middle of who the hell knows where, and you're making **jokes**?! The hell is wrong with you?" Mikan snapped. Yuki frowned.

"The hell is wrong with **you**, I think the question is. I was just trying to lighten the mood, and you wanna bite my head off!" Yuki argued.

"If I remember correctly, didn't you say you were never going to talk to me again?" Mikan shot back.

"I say that all the time, you idiot!"

"Feh! You're the idiot! Only someone as lame as you would prefer to use a sword than a sycthe or a sickle!"

Yuki glared at Mikan, who glared right back.

"Fine! If you don't want my help, then I'll just go by myself!" Yuki said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I never asked for help, and where the hell would you go? We don't even know where we are!" Mikan shouted, putting her hand on her hip with a smirk on her face.

"That's why I'm going over to that town over there to ask where the hell we are!" Yuki shouted right back.

"Fine! I'll go as well, but I sure as hell ain't going with **you**, you little jackass!" Mikan shouted, throwing her arms up in the air before huffing, and walking towards town. Yuki glared at her depating back before following.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

End chapter 1


	2. Meeting Smoker

_**From Naruto To One Piece**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I'm waiting for the copy right claims to appear on Ebay, or at the very least Amazon.

**A/N:** There is Smoker torture in the first paragraph, mainly because even though Smoker is the Authoress's favorite character, it doesn't mean he's safe from her wrath. -Evil, psychotic grin- Also, I'm rewriting this so I can fill in some plot holes, make it more believable, make Yuki not a total dipshit, because that wasn't his intentional design. He was actually designed to be quite smart. He just turned out to be an imbicle. Also, I'm making Saturn more Saturn-like, including full bitchiness, sarcasticness, and traitorness. I'm also adding Sia, to take the place of moronic Yuki and to add at least one remotely happy character.

_**Chapter 2:**_ Meeting Smoker

A good way into town, at the Marine Headquarters, a certain whitish-greenish haired Marine Captain was tied to a chair with Seastone chains, and was being forced to listen to the songs "Superstar", "Best Friend", "Barbie Girl", "Bumble Bee","Pirates Who Don't Do Anything", "Ebay", and "The Night Santa Went Crazy" over and over again, curtesy of his subordinate Tashigii. To make it even worse, she had stuck his cigars in a place where he couldn't reach them, no matter how much he tried. And then she had stuck a plate of food in front of him, five feet away. With his cigars. And it _**really**_ didn't help that the music was all happy happy. Well, except for those last three songs. They were just plain wierd and scary.

Tashigii was currently out doing...something. All Smoker knew was that she wasn't here, and that no one was around. That, and he had lost hearing in his right ear, which was closest to the computer that was playing the dreadful music. So Smoker was stranded in his own office, tied to a chair with Seastone chain, being forced to listen to scary music, with no cigars, and a plate of food in front of him that he couldn't reach.

What **had** poor Smoker done to deserve such immense torture? Was the thought that was going through his head. Wait...There was that one time when Hina'd hid Tashigii's glasses...No, because then she'd be hellbent on making **Hina** pay. Wait a sec...Wasn't holding someone captive against their will punishable by law? Meh, oh well...

Back with Mikan and Yuki...

The two Ninja were stiill walking to the town. About five minutes later, they saw a **HUGE** sign that said "Welcome To Lougetown, NOT Rougetown, dammit". The two Ninja sweatdropped.

"Well, at least now we know where we are..." Yuki said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Where the hell is Lougetown? I've never heard of it before..." Mikan muttered, looking on the negative side, as usual. Pesimistic versus optimistic, as usual.

"Maybe we can find some sort of an authority figure somewhere? It sure as hell is worth a shot." Yuki said to himself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. Welcome to the club, we have jackets and white, padded walls." Mikan responded, in monotone. Yuki sweatdropped.

"You yell at me for making jokes, and then **you** make jokes? How do I know you again?" Yuki replied, irritated. He crossed his arms and glared at the Ninja beside him.

"We met at the park when we were six, remember? And you keep following me, so it's really **your** fault." Mikan responded, sounding bored. Yuki rolled his eyes, wondering why the two were still on the same team.

"Whatever, let's just find an authority figure." Yuki said in a harsh tone, already begining to walk into the town by the name of Louge.

"Meh." Yuki sweatdropped. Sometimes Mikan could be lazy as hell.

So they walked into town, and they eventually found the Marine Headquarters of Lougetown.

"Mikan, aren't Marines usually authorititave figures?" Yuki asked.

"In Konoha? Yes. In Kirigakure? No. Here? I have no clue." Mikan answered, not really caring. There were few things that Mikna remembered about Kirigakure before she moved to Konohagakure with her parents, but the supposed 'village helpers' never really attempted to help anyone but themselves. They were strong and deadly, and they were corrupted. Best to avoid them. But this wasn't Kirigakure, so it may be different.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, let's go find someone to help us find out where we are." Yuki sighed, as he walked into the building. Mikan followed, her face showing obvious boredom.

After a few minutes of walking, they heard faint music.

"Hey, isn't that 'The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything'?" Mikan asked, remembering the tune from a movie she had seen on one of her days off. Yuki nodded, he had been training that day and had stayed glued to the ceiling with his chakra as part of his training. He was never staying upside down for more than thirty minutes ever again...

"Let's follow the music, then. We're sure to find somebody, if not evil killer squirells." Mikan said, walking towards the direction of the music.

"I **really** hope it's not the squirells." Yuki muttered as he followed his insane Ninja companion. They followed the music until they came to a big door saying "Captain Smoker's Office: Beware". The two Ninja swetadropped yet **again**.

"Well, here we are. Should we go in?" Yuki asked, unsure. He mentally kicked himself. Some Ninja he was if he wasn't ready for danger...

"Well, we came all the way here, willingly or not. We might as well." Mikan said as she reached for the door nob. She twisted and opened the door, only to find a guy with greenish-white hair, wearing no shirt, a jacket, really awesome boots, looking really pissed and tied to a chair.

"Oh thank god! I thought I was going to sit here for the rest of enterinty! Help me!" The odd man said/yelled.

"Hey, ummm...We're lost, and we have no idea where the hell we are. Can you tell us how to get back to Konohagakure?" Mikan asked, not really giving a damn about the old man's situation. The odd man sweatdropped.

"Untie me and all tell you anything you want." He said. Yuki raised an eyebrow. He would be an easy target for the interrogation squad. But there was one quetion he had been wanting to know the answer to...

"Anything?" He asked. Weird dude jumped.

"Where the hell did **you** come from?" The Weird dude asked.

"That's what I wanna know." Yuki said, a smirk on his face. The wierd dude would have face palmed, had his hands not have been tied to his body. So he settled for a sweatdrop. He turned Mikan. Well, his head did, anyways.

".I think there's a key over there. Grab it and let me out." The weird dude told Mikan. Mikan raised an eyebrow, untrusting.

"How the hell do I know you're not a bad guy?" She asked. The weird dude looked pissed, but then again, considering the fact that he had been tied up, was having a nicotine withdrawel, and probably hadn't eaten since who knows when...He had a reason to be pissed.

"I'm Captain Smoker, damnit! My own subordinate tied me up and left me here for no reason, taking away all my cigars, placing that food out of reach, even though I couldn't eat it anyways becuase A.) It probably wasn't edible anyways, and B.) I'm still tied up, not to mention I'm listening to this horrible music!" The weird old man, now known as Captain Smoker, yelled.

"Somebody needs to change their tampon." Yuki muttered. Mikan raised an eyebrow, while Smoker couldn't decide if he should attempt to kick the brown haired Ninja or sweatdrop.

"Right...I'm just gonna go get that key now..." Mikan said, as she went over to the desk and spotted the key. She grabbed it and proceeded to unlock Smoker.

"Thanks, girl. So what do you want to know?" He asked after he had lit two cigars and placed them in his mouth.

"Well, we have no idea how we got here, and we want to know which direction Konohagakure is." Mikan replied in a bored tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wanna know where babies come from." Yuki said, grinning. Mikan slowly turned her head towards Yuki, then smacked him in the head. Smoker raised an eyebrow. These two were weird...

"Uh...I have no idea where this Kono-what's-it called is, and I am sure as hell ain't telling you where babies come from. Didn't your mom tell you where they came from?" Smoker asked.

"Orphan." Mikan and Yuki replied in unison.

"That explains so much." Smoker muttered.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Yuki said, a smug grin on his face. Mikan smirked.

"Yeah, welcome to the club. We have jackets and padded walls." Mikan finished. Smoker raised his eyebrow yet again._ These two keep getting weirder and weirder._

"So since you have no clue where Konoha is, what're we gonna do?" Yuki asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"And where the hell are we gonna go? Not to mention that we'll need jobs, and I doubt being a Ninja classifies as a job anymore." Mikan asked more unconcerned than she should be seeing as she was stuck in a place that she knew nothing about and she was currently jobless and homeless. _How the hell did these two nutjobs even manage to come close to becoming Ninja?_ Smoker thought, doubting them highly.

"Uhh...Well, I suppose you could become Marines." Smoker said. _Hopefully far, FAR away from me._

Mikan sighed before, "well, I suppose it's better than nothing." Yuki nodded, before looking up at the ceiling aimlessly.

"So how do we become Marines?" Yuki asked, observing the tiles on the ceiling.

"You go to Marine school." Smoker replied, as he started to leave the office. Smoker never wanted to enter that room ever again.

"Great. More life wasting." Mikan muttered."So where is one of these Marine schools?"

"The only one on this island is a few blocks away. Now get the hell out of my office." The two Ninja shrugged, and then walked out of the office, following Smoker. After they had left the building and Smoker was long gone, Mikan turned to Yuki.

"It seems that we may have to rely on each other if we want to be able to understand this place. Where ever the hell we are, their technology seems to be more advanced than Konoha's, and we'll have to learn as much as possible to be able to seem normal and to live." Mikan spoke, somewhat glaring at Yuki. Yuki nodded, understanding what she was saying. They'd have to do tons of research on this place, as well as get jobs and a place to stay.

"Yes. Our first objective is to find a place for us to stay. We can apply for the Marine school tomorrow, then find a place that sells food and the like. We'll also need to find a clothing shop, since we obviously don't blend in." Yuki replied, glancing at the people on the streets who obviously knew that they weren't from around here."So I suppose that this is you calling a truce, then?" Mikan nodded, her face showing annoyance that she had to give up. But all in all, their survival was the most important thing at the moment. So yet again, they were unstable allies instead of friends.

_I'm rewriting the entire story from this point on. If any of you have any complaints, I really don't care. This is no longer going to be humor. It is going to be serious. Adventure and action._


	3. Chance Encounter

_**Fro Naruto to One Piece**_

_Yes, this IS being rewritten. I couldn't continue with the previous one because my writing style has changed drastically, as well as the fact that the pointless humor was, well, pointless. The plot didin't seem to be going anywhere, nd I had to force myself to write. So I'm rewriting it to be more serious. Sure, there will be funny stuff ocassionally, but it will mainly be serious. That, and I didn't really like idiot Yuki and preppy Saturn. Yuki wasn't meant to be an idiot, and Saturn wasn't meant to be all...like that. Saturn is heartless, cruel, sarcastic, and sadistic. Yuki is suppose to be a smart-ass orphan that often gets into fights with Mikan. Mikan is suppose to be bitchy, uncaring, and rude. Sia is suppose to be a 'happy moron' that 'can't fight for the life of her'. Why I put that in quotation marks is important, by the way. Sia wasn't even in the original, but in Defensive Killer, she shows up._

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto or One Piece. I just own the random Ninjas that got sucked into the One Piece world and are now Ninjas.

_**Chapter 3:**_ Chance Encounter

Yuki walked behind Mikan, eyes roaming the streets. He was observing the people. Their clothes, the way they spoke, what they drank, what they ate, the music that they were listening to...everything. He couldn't afford to miss a detail. They had to blend in. They could not let other see that they were new to this country, or they would be taken advantage of and killed. Simple as that. Their lives were on the line, and with that in mind, Yuki set his mind to observing everything.

The signs were, thankfully for them, either written in romanji or kanji and both in Japanese. This made life a bit simpler for the two Ninja. The streets were lined with shops in the district that they were currently in. People were selling food along the streets, and people were selling clothes inside. Yuki noticed a few people that looked out of place, not that he was one to talk. They were carrying weapons, and people seemed to avoid them. There were a few weapons shops, Yuki noticed, but they were all mainly empty.

And then Yuki rammed into Mikan. Mikan had stopped for an unknown reason, and Yuki tried to se what it was that she was looking at. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. Two girls, both with black hair and eyes, leaning against a brick wall talking to each other. One was dressed in baggy camouflage jeans and a loose fitting black tank-top, while the other was dress in hip hugging light blue jeans and a white T-shirt with something written in kanji on the back, which Yuki could see because she was crouching down on the ground in an odd way while facing the other girl, who was leaned up on the building. Normally, the two would just pass this off. But these two girls were very familiar, and when in a world where nothin is familair, even the tiny bit of recognition was welcomed.

Not only that, but these two girls had gone missing from Konoha about a month ago, and were put on the list of Missing Ninjas.

"Are those them? Saturn and Sia?" Yuki questioned, a bit shocked that they would find people that looked exactly like them in a place like this. Mikan blinked in response.

"I really don't know, and being near-sighted really doesn't help." Mikan replied, her voice in monotone as usual."But we might as well check it out, seeing as we really have nothing to lose except for our lives." Yuki nodded, and the two Ninja walked over to the two girls that they thought may have been the Konoha Missing Ninjas. The one in camouflage noticed them first, turning her head to them and showing surprise on her face that had previously been uncaring. She pointed at the two approaching Ninja, and the one on the ground turned her head. A large grin appeared on the crouching one's face when she spotted the two Ninja, and she quickly got up.

"Are you two...Saturn and Sia?" Yuki asked, eyeing them carefully. The one who had been crouching's grin grew wider.

"See, Saturn-onee-san? I knew more people would wind up here!" She exclaimed perkily. Saturn's face went from surprised to almost nuetral.

"Yes, we are Saturn and Sia. Nice to see you two here. I wasn't really counting on my two team mates being sent here, however. I thought it would be more random." Saturn answered. Yuki gave off a smug smile, crossing his arms.

"And how many times have you been wrong?" He replied. Mikan offered a small smile.

"Well, at least we know where the hell you two poofed of to. But how exactly did we wind up here in the first place?" Mikan's face was serious. Saturn crossed her arms, pressing her back even more against the brick wall behind her.

"I really don't know, to tell you the truth. All the possibilites...there are way too many possibilites. The universe may be collapsing, or maybe we were all just unlucky enough to get sent here. Hell, this could all just be a bad dream or someone playing with our heads using a Genjutsu." Saturn replied. Yuki processed this. There were many posibilites, each equally likely. It could be a Genjutsu, but then couldn't they disperse the Genjutsu?

"Did you try to break the Genjutsu?" Yuki asked. Sia nodded.

"Yup, and Saturn figures that maybe they did something to us that would block our ability to get rid of this Genjutsu, but was good enough to still allow us to get rid of other Genjutsu. We tried putting each other in Genjutsu and then breaking out of the Genjutsu of the other, and we were able to, but we aren't able to get out of this Genjutsu." Sia explained. Mikan put her index finger to her mouth, a typical thinking pose for her.

"Hmm...We might be dealing with an extremely good enemy." Mikan wasn't happy at this new information.

"Or maybe we're just thinking too hard." Yuki countered. Everyone looked at him. "This world is a hell of a lot different that our own world. We may just be thinking too hard about this. Saturn, you use to write in your spare time, correct?" Saturn nodded, not really understanding. "Perhaps we did wind up in a different world than our own, just like in a story. Maybe the universe **is** collapsing. Who knows. All we know is that we just have to play through this and stay alive. We might just be over analyzing."

"A Ninja must not over look any possibility, Yuki." Saturn replied, understanding what he had said but falling back on old Ninja training.

"We aren't going to be Ninja for much longer, Saturn-onee-san. Soon we'll be Marines." Sia reminded her sister.

"You two are going to the Marine academy as well?" Mikan asked. Sia nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! We've been going since the day after we got here. We ran into that Smoker man." Sia answered cheerfully.

"Well, we had intent to go there as well. So it looks like we'll all be becoming Marines." Mikan replied, smiling slightly. Yuki's eyes widened, however.

"Wait a sec, how did you two manage to wind up here, anyways?" he asked, eager to hear what had happened. Saturn shrugged.

"I really don't remember. All I know was that I was watching a movie back at the apartments when I blacked out. I think I smelt smoke, too." Saturn replied. Yuki frowned, and turned to Sia.

"Umm, I was visiting Saturn-onee-san at her apartment and I saw some sort of fire creature. Actually, I saw lots of them, and they had a good amount of weapons. They were releasing a lot of smoke, like Saturn-onee-san had said, and it made it hard to breath in the small amount or space that there was. Other than that, I don't remember anything." Mikan frowned.

"That's odd...we ran through the woods until we got here. Yuki and I were arguing about weapons again and we walked right on past the apartment complex and into the forest. Then there were these psycho squrriels and they chased us here."

"So the only constant is the apartment complex. A curse? I don't know..." The four Ninja sighed in unison, not understanding what had really happened or how it had happened.

"So..." Yuki started. All eyes turned to him. "Do you guys have a place to stay?" Saturn nodded.

"Yes. Our residence is at the Blades and Gates apartment complex. Sia and I can share a room and you two can share a room, since it's a two bedroom apartment. Looks like getting those bunkbeds wasn't such a bad move after all, eh Sia?" Saturn asked her sister, a smug smirk on her face. Sia crossed her arms and pouted.

"Aww, shaddup, Saturn-onee-san."

"Also, you two might want to find a place to get part-time jobs because they don't pay you for going to school, sadly, and I expect you two to help pay for stuff." Saturn looked down the street, and pointed to a building far off. It had the words Blades and Gates Apartments on the side of the building, and looked like it was mainly built from stone. There were a few balconies along the sides of the building."That's where it is. We might as well go and get you two some keys so you won't have to wait for us to get done with work to let you two in."

"By the way, what was up with those other people that everyone kept avoiding? The buff looking morons?" Yuki asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Apparently, this world is filled with Pirates who are after the title of the Pirate King. In order for them to get that title, they must pass this island and go up Reverse Mountain into the Grand Line and find the island where the previous Pirate King had left his treasure. Those were probably Pirates that were passing through." Sia explained. Yuki nodded, understanding.

"And so the Marines try to stop the Pirates, right?" Sia nodded at Mikan's question."So then that makes us the bad guys to them if we're gonna be Marines. And that makes them the bad guys to us if we're...What a pain." Mikan sighed, crossing her arms."We might as well head to that apartment right now, so we can at least know where the hell we're suppose to go." Saturn nodded, and stopped leaning against the brick wall while Sia started walking.

Tomorrow they would start their training as Marines.

Tomorrow they'd have more enemies.

Tomorrow was going to be pure and utter hell.

Or would it...? It could be completely normal, with nothing out of the ordinary and this could have all wound up to be a dream! Muwahaha...I suppose you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out!

_So there's chapter three. Uhrg...That took an hour and a half to write. See you guys later._


	4. Schools and Jobs

_**From Naruto to One Piece**_

_Well, I feel remotely intelligent. I misspell the title last chapter. Nice one, WaitWhat, nice one...Self-deflating ego aside, I would like to point out a few facts. Yes, Saturn is Sia's sister. No, Sia is not Mikan and Yuki's team mate. Yes, Saturn is Yuki and Mikan's team mate. Yes, Sia is a Ninja. No, Sia's team mates will not be appearing in this fanfic because I have only made one of Sia's team mates so fart. They aren't really important to the story, really. Also, Mikan is near-sighted and is originally from Kirigakure before her parents moved from Kirigakure to Konohagakure. 'Nuff explained._

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, not that that's really important anymore, and I don't own One Piece either. And that quite frankly sucks. Oh, and I don't own Mega Gamers. Or Fate. Or Piro, Largo, Yanagisawa, or Erika.

_**Chapter 4:**_ Schools and Jobs

Mikan woke up the next morning to an alarm clock. Mikan glared at the offending device, and then quickly pressed the sleep button before getting up and turning the device off all together. She got off the couch-like bottom bunk of the bunk bed, threw some object at Yuki's head and then proceeded to walk out the room. On the top bunk, Yuki got up angrily, rubbing his head and cursing Mikan to a great extent. Yuki used the ladder to get off the top bunk and then walked out of the small square room into the living room/kitchen.

The apartment was decently sized, which was good. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen/living room combination. All the cooking appliances were pushed to the far right side of the room, while all the other furniture such as the small TV and couch were on the far left side. The door to Saturn and Sia's room was on the living room side of the apartment, while the door to Yuki and Mikan's room was on the kitchen side. The kitchen had an oven, a table that fit about six, a fridge, a few counters, a sink, and a microwave. The living room had the mentioned couch and TV, as well as a bookshelf that was pretty empty and a small chest that was filled with who knows what. The bathroom had been placed inbetween the two bedrooms, and there was a door going to the bathroom from either side. The bathroom had a sink, a toilet, and the standard bath/shower combination.

Saturn, being the insomniac that she is, had a job before school so she was probably going to walk into the apartment in a few minutes, grab a breakfast bar or pop tart, then walk to the school. Sia's job was after school, and yesterday Sia had had the day off. The two didn't seem much of the other, which was quite fine with them. Sia walked into the living room, yawning, and asked for Yuki to go pick up the paper from outside the door. Yuki grabbed the paper and flipped it open to the classified section and started looking for a job. Mikan, however, walked over to the counter a picked up a random box of pop-tarts. They seemed to have picked up a large amount of the pastries, as there were about five different boxes. Mikan took a pop-tart out of the box and proceeded to eat it after she took the wrapping off.

Saturn walked through the door, as expected, and walked over to the counter to pick up a pop-tart herself before walking out the door after she had unwrapped her pop-tart and thrown away said wrapper.

"Find anything interesting?" Mikan asked inbetween bites of pop-tart. Yuki shrugged.

"I dunno. There's a store called Midori no Tenshi that you might like...I'm probably gonna get the job at the Mega Gamers place." Yuki replied.

"Midori no Tenshi is a restaurant." Sia informed as she rummaged through the fridge for a bottle of water. Too many soda cans..."Saturn-onee-san and I went there once. The food was decent. Service was nice." Mikan looked over at the Silvertail sibling, a bit confused by her uncaring attitude. Usually it was Saturn who had the uncaring attitude...

"By the way, we should probably head over to the library later this week to do some more research on this world."Mikan started making a mental list of all the things they needed to do. It was quite a long list...Mikan sighed as Sia flopped down on the couch, opening up a water bottle.

"Saturn-onee-san and I did a good deal of research, but not enough. Also, there are apparently these fruits that give people abilities. Smoker had an ability from one of those fruits, I had read. Something to do with clouds...Anyways, there are also different species that dominate here other than Humans." Sia informed, taking a sip from the water bottle.

"I bet Saturn was happy about that..."Mikan muttered. "Anyways, are there any people with kekkie genkai?"

"Nope. No one has any abnormal traits that can be passed through blood, it seems. But people are unsure if the fruit's powers pass on as generations pass. Most people who eat the Devil Fruit wind up dead." Sia replied, propping her feet on the chest that had become a makeshift coffee table.

"Devil Fruit?" Yuki repeated, no longer paying attention to the paper after he had heard the word devil.

"That's what they call those ability fruits. They give people devil abilities, but they take away your ability to swim. A somewhat fair trade, I suppose. Not to mention the fact that they have a large variety of the things. But they usually appear in the Grand Line, and it's really difficult to get there from what I've heard, so they aren't too common." Sia answered, taking another sip from the water bottle as she stared at the blank wall. "Y'know, there are a few good points about coming to this world."

"Hmm? Like what?" Yuki asked as he followed what the other residents of the apartment had done and grabbed himself a pop-tart.

"Well, for one thing, people will stop mistaking Saturn-onee-san and I for Uchihas. That got really annoying..."Mikan smirked at that. With their black hair and eyes, it was easy for them to be mistaken for Uchihas. But it was because of that little problem that Sia and Saturn knew the Katon, so it paid off in the end.

"Anything else?" Yuki asked, a small smile on his face as well as he went through the fridge and pulled out a purplish-red can, and opened it before he drank some of it. "Hmm, this is kinda good..."He muttered.

"Less danger, seeing as there aren't any Ninjas. We can relax more." Sia stood up and stretched. "Well, I suppose we ought to start walking to the school." The two Ninjas nodded, and they followed their team mate's sister out the door.

One hour later, Mikan and Yuki were now official students of the Marine school. The two followed their guide, a guy by the name of Shinji or Shinju or something like that...

"And over here we have..." He droned, as Mikan stifled a yawn. Yuki had been paying attention for the most part, making sure he wouldn't suffer for his team mate's uncaring personality. She could suffer all she wanted...Wasn't his problem for the most part. Mikan, unlike Yuki, was about to pass out. She had been on watch duty for a good portion of the mission back in Konoha, and due to her constant thinking over their current situation she had gotten three hours less sleep than she usually did. Mikan was use to being unable to sleep due to her sudden increase in mind activity when she was about to go to sleep, so she usually only got about six hours of sleep normally. Yuki, however, was usually out like a burnt out light bulb when it was time to sleep, so he got about two hours more sleep than Mikan on an average basis. Saturn was similar to Yuki. And Mikan didn't know about Sia...

And so Mikan was currently forcing herself to stay awake, her tiredness not really taking effect until after an hour or so of her actually being awake. Not to mention this guy was boring as hell...

After the tour was over, Mikan and Yuki were told to come back to school the next day since it would be pointless for them to go to class since they had missed a good three hours of the lecture on how to properly diffuse a proton bomb, which Yuki was currently unsure of when they would actually need to know something like that. Mikan was too tired to care, and gratefully accepted the fact that she wouldn't have to listen to some boring lecture when she was already so tired, and then started to trudge back to the apartment when Yuki reminded her that they didn't have a key.

Mikan muttered a few curses, and Yuki grabbed a piece of paper and a writing utensil from the office desk, and started writing down all they needed to do. First off was getting keys to the apartment, but they'd have to wait until Saturn or Sia coughed up one of their keys so they could make copies. Therefore, they had to wait to do that one. Instead, Yuki dragged the half asleep Mikan through town, picking up a paper off the road and looking for the directions to the shops in the classified section. Fifteen minutes later, they stood in front of Midori no Tenshi, and Yuki shoved Mikan into the building to do the job interview.

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't look enthusiastic enough. We're looking for enthusiastic workers." A somewhat polite waitress had said before booting them out quite forcibly. Now it was Yuki's turn to mutter a few curses, mainly directed at Mikan. Yuki yet again dragged Mikan through town, and they found themselves at Mega Gamers. They walked (well, Yuki walked) up to the counter, where a blonde haired man with glasses was talking to a male with red hair in an irritated tone. Yuki couldn't understand what they were saying, and deemed it as another language.

"Um, do you work here?" The blonde turned to Yuki, all irritation disappearing.

"Yes I do. Are you looking for something specific?" He asked.

"No, my friend and I were looking for a job and I saw the ads in the paper." Yuki replied, and the blonde's mouth formed an O.

"Just a second. Yanagisawa-san, there are people here about the job hiring's!" A minute or so later, a man with short brown hair who was smoking a cigarette came down a set of stairs. He had a bored and uncaring look on his face, something that Yuki was beginning to notice that a lot of people had on their faces. He also had glasses, as well as an apron with the store's name on it.

"Welcome to the team." Was all he said, before he walked off.

"Huh? No interview?" Yuki asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Well, he is the boss." The blonde haired boy said, shrugging. The red haired guy next to him was glaring at Mikan, who was oblivious to, and it was starting to freak Yuki out..."Um, my name's Piro and this is Largo. Largo doesn't really work here...Anyways, is there something wrong with your friend? She looks a bit...out of it."

"Yuki, and this is Mikan. Mikan has the habit of thinking too much, and it kept her up. As usual..."Yuki explained. "So you're the only one who works here besides Boss-san?" Piro shook his head, while Yuki warily watched Largo.

"No. We have another worker. Her name's Erika. I dunno where she is at the moment, though..."After Piro answered Yuki's question, Largo said something in a foreign language before running off somewhere. "Sorry about that. Largo's a bit messed up in the head, and he doesn't speak the language here."

"Heh...No one I know is usually completely right in the head. So do we start working now?"

"You might as well, since you're already here." A feminine voice rang out. Yuki turned his head and spotted a brown haired girl in a school uniform walked up to him. "Hayasaka Erika. I see you've already met Piro and Largo." Yuki nodded.

"Mudo Yuki and Same Mikan. Mikan's a bit dead at the moment, so..." Erika shrugged.

"Whatever. We still have a shipment of Fate to take in about an hour or so." Yuki nodded, and Erika dragged the two Ninja upstairs to the second floor. She left them for a few minutes, before returning and shoving some things into their hands. In Yuki's hands was a costume, namely a school girl uniform. Yuki blinked, before staring at Erika with an -are-you-serious? look. She gave him an intimidating look in response, and the Ninja went off to go change. In Mikan's hands were a hat, a sign with the shop's name on it, and a big fluffy tail. Mikan was forced to put on the tail and hat, not really putting up much of a fight, and was then shoved outside.

Many hours later, Yuki and Mikan walked back to the apartment. Mikan was now more awake, but was still in an uncaring mood. They arrived at the apartment just in time to see Sia leaving said apartment, and the younger Silvertail gave her sister's team mates the key as well as directions to a hardware store. Mikan went out and made two more copies of the key, while Yuki went to the library to get a library card and to check out some books on the world.

Later that night, Yuki crashed like always while Mikan and Saturn started working on reading the books. Saturn was a faster reader than Mikan, so she got a few more books done sooner that Mikan. Sia had come back at about eight, which had been an hour ago, and had made supper. Saturn herself crashed for a nice four hour nap before she had to head off to work after she had eaten, while Mikan and Sia continued to read. Eventually, all four residents of the apartment had fallen asleep.

All in all, it was a pretty hectic day. But not as hectic as tomorrow…

_Foreshadowing! Woo! And the damned dog next door won't shut the hell up! So irritating...And the dog's owner is pretty much deaf anyways, so I'm in for a lot of annoyance. Anyways, this chapter's done._


End file.
